Patriot missile system (Red Alert 2)
The Patriot Missile System was the Allied primary anti-air base defense used during the Third World War and the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Background It consists of a pair of Patriot Missile launchers mounted on top of a thin traversing pylon, which in turn rotates on apex of a hemispherical base. The Patriot system employs advanced targeting systems and detection equipment that allows it to attack all forms of aircraft from MiGs to Rocketeers and also most forms of heavy missiles, such as V3s. It was upgraded into the more powerful Missile turret during Post-war Crisis. After Cherdenko's trip to 1927, it was erased from the timeline and replaced by more versatile Multigunner turret in the War of the Three Powers Game unit Extremely effective against all kinds of Soviet aircraft, it can shoot planes, helicopters, and even parachuting Conscripts out of the sky with ease. The tiny missiles it fires are fast and impossible to hit, unlike Soviet V-3 missiles, which can be shot down by groups of Patriot defenses. The missile system is utilized by the IFV and a handheld version is fired by Guardian GIs. The handheld version was effective against aircraft and vehicles. Patriot Missile Systems in the were incapable of attacking land units. Furthermore, they were vulnerable to enemy long range missile strikes, as long as there were sufficient incoming attacks. As the system used guided missiles, it gave a limited ability to destroy retreating targets. For example, if a Spy plane is heavily damaged through sustained fire, the patriot can fire, and the missile has sufficient fuel to track beyond the range at which it can acquire targets, give it the chance to destroy it. Partially for this reason (as well as concerns of friendly fire and collateral damage) the missile was set to self destruct in the event it ran out of fuel and could no longer pursue its target, if its original target is destroyed the missile is set to increase its altitude and detonate. Furthermore, Patriot missile systems and Flak cannons are there for when Yuri's Gattling Cannons just won't cut it, or are distracted by ground units such as a tank rush. It cannot harm ground-based units, or interfere with them in any way other than potentially distracting them from attacking a more valuable target (e.g. the Construction Yard). Gallery File:Patriot_missile_system_animation.gif|Buildup animation File:RA2_Patriot_Missile_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text File:RA2_Patriot_Missile_Russian_Icons.gif|Icon with Russian text File:RA2_Patriot_Missile_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text File:RA2_Patriot_Missile_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Patriot missile system in Snow Theater.jpg|in snow theater Trivia * Although the construction icon shows it has dual six-tube launchers arranged like a hexagram, the actual in-game turret voxel only features dual four-tube launchers arranged like a square. * Interestingly, it can be placed farther than the Soviet Flak cannon. * In vanilla Red Alert 2, the English cameo had a typo - it read "Patriot Missles". See also Internal *Flak cannon (Red Alert 2) *Gattling cannon (Yuri's Revenge) *Multigunner turret External *Patriot missile on Wikipedia Category:Red Alert 2 support structures Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Arsenal